Drekhve Steelrage
Drekhve Steelrage is a Tauren Warrior of the Steelrage Clan and Bloodhoof Tauren, he is a Youngblood, which is a warrior that has yet to complete his Right of Passage and become a full fledged warrior of his clan. Appearance Drekhve is a tall brown furred Tauren, he has two short black horns that curve in front of his face, similar to that of a bull with charging horns. He wears simple silver chain mail and plated armor, which covers his from hoof to neck. His main weapons are a large silver Claymore and a large teardrop shield that has straighter and sharper points. Personality Drekhve is a warrior of honor, willing to fight and die for his tribe and that of the Bloodhoof. As a Brave, a warrior of the Bloodhoof Tauren, he is tasks with the defense and protection of all lands on the Tauren and Horde, something that he does so quite fanatically. Drekhve is also short-tempered and quick to strike against those he sees as enemies, despite knowing they may or may not pose a threat to the lands they inhabit. He also likely has some hatred to the Alliance races, Humans and Dwarves in particular as he mentioned the Bael Modan excavation site and is clearly angered over the near extinction of the Stonespire Tauren Tribe. Despite this he has shown to be able to work with a human and night elf, as a means to survive, although only to plan on killing them after their alliance is finished. He is also quite blunt, telling them just that. He also has been noted to not notice when someone displays open affection towards him or when someone tells a joke. Even when he appears to be doing so he is actually speaking his mind. Another interesting characteristic is his willingness to allow supposed enemies to pass, allowing them to move along. He did so with Ichigo and Adelina, knowing that killing them would only sully his honor, even if he was the only one who knew. After his fight with Ichigo Drekhve realized that he had become complacent with his skill and power and needed to improve, planning on getting stronger and better as a warrior to face more powerful enemies. Plot Arrival Arc Drekhve was on patrol through the Barrens when he came upon Ichigo and Adelina, whom where on move to Theramore. Drekhve quickly confronted them and declared that they were trespassers and had to be dealt with. Ichigo and Drekhve dueled one another for a time, near evenly matched in swordplay. Drekhve was later forced to fight with Ichigo and Adelina to fend off a large force of Quilboar. Although he did say that their alliance was temporary and that he would continue their fight after the conclusion of the battle with the Quilboar. While fighting off the Quilboar Drekhve was severely wounded, being attacked by Deathhead Sorcerers magic and beaten to near death. Although he was saved by Ichigo and Adelina. Drekhve woke nearly an hour later, having been healed by Adelina - by request of Ichigo. When regained his senses he demanded and answer and was told by Ichigo clearly he saved him, stating he had no reason to kill him even if he attacked him and that he didn't want him to die because of a misunderstanding. Drekhve through some thought decided to allow Ichigo to depart on peaceful terms, not willing to tarnish his honor by attacking and killing the people who saved him. Drekhve gave them directions to the nearby village on the borders between Dustwallow Marsh and the Barrens, Shady Rest, before departing back to his post. Drekhve returned to his post with his fellow warriors and recovered. Later he dueled against the seasoned Tauren Brave Teranol and beat him, proving his skill to his fellow warriors. Later he met with Ichigo, who entered the camp and accused the warband of massacring the population of Shady Rest. An agreement was made between the two to find the true perpetrators of the attack, both left on mostly amicable terms. Abilities Natural Abilities Expert Swordsman: Drekhve is a skilled swordsman, capable with a weapon and can face against those who are more experienced and stronger. In the case of Ichigo he was able to duel him at a near equal level before their duel was interrupted by the arrival of the Quilboar. He also showed skill in defeating a seasoned Tauren Brave, who commented on his skill being superior that most others he has faced. Even when being hunted by seasoned assassins of the Grimtotem Clan he was able to face them and kill several before being overwhelmed. Drekhve also seems to be able to use his sword as a projectile and was able to toss it eight yards so quickly that it nearly impaled Ichigo Kurosaki, someone who is known for his quick reflexes. And even was able at times to land a few hits on the boy during their duel. Even in large battles with multiple enemies he has shown a great deal of skill with the sword, deflecting attacks and countering. Skilled Hand to Hand Combatant: Despite his expertiece in the sword and shield Drekhve can also fight unarmed, as he did so against three Grimtotem Assassins sent to kill him. Overpowering them he was able to retrieve a weapon and then kill two as one escaped. Enhanced Strength: Even though he is a Tauren and bound to have great physical strength, but still is quite formidable for his young age. Fighting against a much older member of his clan who is larger and stronger he was able to press the Brave back and eventually overpower him and defeat him. Even when fighting Ichigo Drekhve displayed a good deal of strength and was able to press the Substitute, who is known for his strength. Enhanced Reflexes: Even though large and covered in thick armor, Drekhve is capable of moving quickly over short distances, such as when he was able to retrieve his sword after throwing it eight yards. Also he has shown to be quick on his feet and able to react to changes in combat. Able to defend and block attacks from Ichigo, whose - while in Shikai - speed was still faster than any normal human is capable with such a large weapon. He was also able to face off against multiple foes in several instances and did well in defending himself. Enhanced Endurance: On several occasions the Tauren has shown to be quite resilient in terms of stamina and moving. Even after recovering from his wounds he has returned to his feet instantly without issue. Even when journeying to and from Thunderbluff he moved for several days without much rest and even after so fought in several engagements before was rescued. Afterwards he then was healed of any injuries and continued on and moved into Dustwallow Marsh. Enhanced Durability: Drekhve has a high pain threshold, able to shrug off wounds delivered to him by Ichigo and fight without them hindering him. He also was able to keep fighting for a few moment after being struck by a volley of Shadow Bolts, that inflict severe pain on the user, and struck from behind and all around. Shrugging off their blows long enough to still kill several before being overwhelmed. Even when being hunted by the Grimtotem he was able to kill several of them and when wounded continued to fight until he was incapacitated. Weapons and Armor Drekhve is a Cordonian Warrior and prefers to wield a Sword and Shield, he also wears solid plated armor with chain male. Sword: A simple yet well forged Claymore that Drekhve wields almost effortlessly with one hand, two meters in length and broad. A normal human warrior would only be able to wield this weapon with both hands and with some difficulty. The blade and handle are made of solid metal, silver in color and with no designs or ornamentation. This weapon was given to him by a good friend of his in Thunderbluff. Shield: The Astral Guard, this shield was given to him by his Father, the shield is a large wooden and steel reinforced. It was triangular in shape and hand five prong running along it as it goes on. This is a shield that has been used by his father since he was a Youngblood and is a weapon that is not easily discarded. Trivia *Drekhve is the original character created by Zaralann, who is also the Beta-reader of Transcendence. *Originally Ichigo was meant to meet him at the Far Watch Post in the Northern Barrens rather than in the Southern Barrens on the Gold Road. *Drekhve cannot cook. External Links Category:Characters Category:Tauren Category:Horde